Trapped
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: Winter time is now here. That means snow. When there's snow.. there's a snowstorm! It leaves Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive stuck in the Phantomhive Mansion all alone until it stops. What's going to happen until then?


_Winter time is now here. That means snow. When there's snow.. there's a snowstorm! It leaves Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive stuck in the Phantomhive Mansion all alone until it stops. What's going to happen until then?_

**I disclaim all rights to the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, and I disclaim Kuroshitsuji entirely. Characters and the anime are owned by Yana Toboso.**

Prologue 

Snow covered houses, backyards, front yards, carriages, and streets. What does that mean? You guessed it- it's _winter_. It's currently eight-thirty in the morning, and the young earl – Ciel Phantomhive – is currently eating the breakfast his butler made for him. Chocolate chip pancakes, hot chocolate, some fresh fruit.. a very delicious breakfast, or at least, that was Ciel's opinion. The servants - Maylene, Finnian, and Bardroy - were out on a vacation for a few weeks. Why? Sebastian Michaelis decided it would be good for them to get out of their master's hair.

After a few minutes, the young earl pushed his chair back and got up from the table. Only half of the pancakes was gone, the hot chocolate looked like he didn't even take a sip, and the fruit was almost gone, leaving only a couple strawberries at the bottom of the bowl. When the boy started to walk away, the butler opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you not enjoy your breakfast, my lord?"

The boy stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face the butler. He was dressed in warm attire; long, thick pants and a thick jacket instead of his usual thin one. He was wearing boots, which were comfier and warmer than his usual footwear. The butler on the other hand, was wearing the same outfit he always wore ever since the day he became Ciel's butler.

"The hot chocolate had too much chocolate in it, the strawberries were too sweet, and the chocolate pancakes were fine despite the fact the chocolate chips in them weren't melted."he explained."Otherwise I would have enjoyed it."

"I apologize greatly for not making something more to your liking."

"Whatever. Bring some hot milk with honey in it up to my study. I'll be up there doing work."

"Of course, my lord."

The boy left the dining room as soon as possible and made his way upwards to his study. Once there, he sat down on his chair and looked through the papers that were stacked on his desk. He went through them slowly since there wasn't anything else going on for the day. The butler was making some hot milk at the time, and it would take a while for it to heat up of course. The young boy sighed in his study. The work was boring, but he had to do it. He wrote his signature nicely on the bottom of a piece of paper, placing it on the other side of his desk after that.

After ten minutes or so, a fourth of the paperwork was finished. A knock was heard on the door of the study, and before he could answer, the young earl's butler opened it and entered with a hot milk with honey on the side. The boy sat straight up, awaiting for his refreshment. Once he got it, honey was added to the milk and mixed in with the liquid. Ciel blew on it slightly, then sipped it. The milk tasted just as good as the other times he had the drink, and the honey made it more tasteful.

"Is it to your liking?"the demon spoke up, which made the earl look up.

"Indeed it is."he replied, placing the cup down."It's delicious."

"I'm glad."he said then turned his attention to the window, and a raven eyebrow rose."I thought it stopped snowing last night."

The boy rose an eyebrow at what the other had said, and got up to look at this himself. The snow was blowing and falling just like he said, but something else was odd. He touched the window, shivering only slightly at how cold it was. He glanced at the thermometer next to him, it reading ten below zero. His right eye narrowed, turning back to the window. He didn't read much about the weather since it was uninteresting, and it was his butlers job to make sure the weather was alright and stable for the boy.

No one was outside, no carriages or horses were roaming the streets since they were covered in snow. The young earl shivered some, now backing away from the window since he was feeling the cold. The butler went to the window himself, letting his master sip his hot milk while he watched the snow fall. His eyes widened slightly, causing Ciel to look over at his butler with a raised eyebrow.

"Sebastian, is something the matter?"he asked.

"You told me not to lie, my lord. So,"the butler replied, turning to his master."There is a snowstorm going about. We'll be stuck inside until it has ended."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in chapter 1.<strong>

**Review please?**

**Constructive criticism is acceptable. **


End file.
